


Everything's Changed

by Kayleigh



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleigh/pseuds/Kayleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana comes out to her parents after Finn outs her in the halls of McKinley High. (Another view of the episode 'I Kissed A Girl')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's Changed

Everyone was staring at her as she made her way through the halls of McKinley High. It was something she was used to, but it felt different today.

Santana Lopez shifted her gaze from left to right and saw really _everyone was_ staring at her. They knew she was a lesbian, and she could read the disgust on some of their faces. On others she could see something else, something she couldn't really place. Maybe it was the first time they looked at her like that, but she knew it wasn't true. They had been looking at her like that for a long time and even though she always _pretended_ they weren't, she couldn't ignore it anymore.

She didn't back down though. She kept her head held high and her mask in place, knowing it was the only way to deal with this. She moved toward her locker slowly, thinking about all the things that had happened that day. She couldn't even remember her locker combo because of all the emotions running through her – the way Finn had forced her out of the closet with his throw-away line, and how he thought he could make it all better by singing to her.

Granted, she did appreciate it, and she had forgiven him – a little – but she still didn't like it. "I saw the commercial—" a voice broke through her thoughts and she glanced to her side, seeing a guy standing there, acting like he was blowing off steam, "—smokin'."

Santana let go of the lock, turned to face him and asked, "Who the hell are you?" A lot of things went through her mind but she didn't know what to think about the guy.

"Josh Coleman, sophomore rugby captain," he introduced himself, looking smug. Santana blinked, knowing he was going to say something about her and her sexuality—what else would he have to talk to her about? He didn't even know her. "Girls like you are a challenge. You just need the right guy to straighten you out and I'm just the man to do it."

Her brain went in overload, and she took a step back to create some distance. He followed her though, and as he followed her he placed a hand on the lockers next to her. She couldn't go anywhere without touching him and it terrified her. Santana looked around and noticed the halls were empty. _Just my luck_ , she thought as she turned back toward the guy in front of her.

"W-what do you want from me?"

"I thought I was pretty clear," Josh smirked at her as she felt the blood leave her face, but she wasn't about to let him know just how scared she was. She glared at him, even though her knees felt weak and the nauseating feeling she had in her stomach only intensified. He took a step closer, pressing his body flush against hers and looked down on her. "You just haven't had the right guy yet, and that's why you say you love girls."

He pulled her hands over her head, and just as he was about to kiss her someone pulled him away. Mercedes. Santana had never thought she would ever be this grateful for the glee kids to come to her rescue, but she was. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her eyes were burning, but as she turned around a pair of strong arms enveloped her and she let Brittany comfort her in front of everyone as they tore into the guy.

"Move your busted, creeper ass," Mercedes looked fierce, and Santana could hear even Tina interject a 'now' into it. She had never thought they would help her, but here they were, talking down the guy who had harassed her in the middle of the school halls. She turned her head into Brittany's shoulder as the guy walked away, and she waited until someone would say something.

"We'll leave you two alone," Rachel placed a comforting hand on Santana's shoulder and moved away, pulling Sugar with her. Quinn, Mercedes and Tina followed, leaving Brittany and Santana alone in the deserted hallways. It was time for Glee, but Santana needed a moment to recompose.

"Santana, you're shaking honey," Brittany's voice penetrated the haze Santana felt around her and she felt herself instantly calm down. That's what Brittany did to her, and it was alright. She was in love with her best friend and she knew it was _alright_. There was nothing wrong with loving a girl. There was _nothing wrong_ with it.

"I know, I just need… I just need a moment," she breathed out against Brittany's shoulder as the blonde just kept on holding her tightly. It was quiet in the halls and Brittany's was the only one Santana was aware of. She knew Brittany was just as scared as she was, coming out to the school and having boys treat her like that. It was terrifying and Santana knew Brittany was scared too. "It's going to be okay, Britt."

"I know." The soft way she said it told Santana what she already knew, but she tried to find a way to get Brittany to be less scared. She didn't like it if the blonde was scared, and all of a sudden she wasn't scared anymore. She needed to make sure her girlfriend was okay.

She pulled back even if it was just a little, looking into those blue eyes she loved so much, "Britt, it's going to be okay. This is going to blow over like everything does in a while, and we're in this together, okay?"

It took a moment for the words to sink in, but then the blonde smiled, a bright and happy smile, "…and we have the glee clubs. They both are so accepting." Santana just nodded, knowing Brittany thought it was sweet of Finn. She didn't think so anymore. Before the whole forcing to come out thing, nobody had ever harassed her like that guy in the hallway. _Nobody_ had dared to do that. And now she was just a girl, a _lesbian_ who had a girlfriend. Now, everyone looked at her differently. Bullies like Josh Coleman loved new targets and she was it. When she thought about people treating her badly, she felt a shiver run down her spine and goose bumps rose on her arms.

"Come on," she said to break out of her own thoughts, "we're going to glee and we're going to go home and tell our parents, right?" her mind went back to the reason she was here in the first place, and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Every time she thought about telling her parents, her heart skipped a beat and her throat constricted.

"I already told mine, remember?" Brittany took her hand, without thinking about it. Santana didn't pull it back, because she was already _out,_ so why would she care if anyone saw? She was proud of Brittany, and she was proud she could call Brittany _hers._ "A couple of years ago, when they asked me if I slept with you?"

Santana remembered the night Brittany's parents had asked her if she was sleeping with Santana or girls in general, and Brittany had told them she did. She was fluid, and Santana remembered how accepting the blonde's parents had been, "I remember." Santana frowned at the inability to get her mind straight. It felt like being outed had turned her brain off and the only thing she could think about was the situation she was in. The two girls made their way to the choir room, and it seemed as though the other girls had already told everyone what had happened because they were greeted by worried looks that changed into relief when they walked in hand in hand. Everything was going to be okay for now, and Santana smiled at the thought of singing and dancing with her girlfriend.

* * *

"I think I should tell my parents alone." Santana voiced the thoughts that had been ruining her time in glee. She had been thinking, wondering and imagining how her parents were going to react, but the only thing she could see were her parents screaming at her and kicking her out. She didn't know if she could handle that when Brittany was there.

She turned to look at Brittany then, and she could see the apprehension on her face as she said, "Are you sure? I mean, I know you're scared and I just want to be there for you."

"I'm sure." Santana turned around, facing Brittany fully as she spoke, "I don't want you to be there when there's going to be screaming and Spanish and stuff. I know you hate it when that happens."

"But San-"

Santana shook her head and interrupted Brittany, "I know, and it's going to be okay. I'm going to tell them and I'm going to tell my _grandmother_ too." She stopped and thought for a moment, and then she smiled, "I'll call you later tonight, and I'll tell you how it went, okay?"

"Okay." Santana could see Brittany wasn't happy, but for the first time since she'd met the blonde she ignored her. Brittany had a way about her that would make her back down of whatever argument she'd had.

They hadn't moved from the spot. Santana was still in the chair where Finn had plopped her when he was singing his 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' song, and Brittany was sitting next to her, one of her legs beneath her and the other one hanging over the edge of the chair.

"Did you like the song Finn sang?"

Brittany thought about it, but Santana could see she had. "Yeah, it was really sweet." Santana had thought it had been stupid. She didn't know why but she didn't like it. She didn't say that though, and she had put up a show for Finn too. She had acted like she was touched, but in her head she had been thinking about telling her parents, and she had felt the tear slip out.

"I've got to go," Santana mumbled as she stood, and Brittany followed her lead and took her hand. The moment they stepped out of the choir room, Rachel and Mercedes flanked them. Santana looked at both of the girls in surprise, and they just smiled. They didn't say a word, but Santana knew what this was about. They were there to make sure not one of the students harassed her a second time. She was grateful.

When they arrived at her car, Brittany turned around and thanked Rachel and Mercedes for both of them, and Santana just stared ahead of her, her mind in a different place. "Thank you guys – for earlier too."

"No probs, girl," Mercedes grinned at both of them, and then she turned around and walked to her own car. Rachel waved, placed a gentle hand on Santana's shoulder and winked, and then she followed Mercedes to her car. It was strange, seeing the two girls together, but they were back to being friends – or at least something.

Santana stared at them for a moment before she felt Brittany's hand on her shoulder. She didn't even think, she wrapped her arms around her blonde and hugged her tightly, needing to feel some of her comfort and strength before she would go home and tell her parents. "Britt, I'm going to take you home, and then I'll tell my parents right away, okay?"

Brittany pulled back, but only slightly, and nodded. She knew Santana would have to do this alone. The worried expression on Brittany's face told Santana enough. They both stepped in the car, and Santana drove Brittany home in silence, but Brittany made sure that Santana knew she was there to support her.

"Call me, okay? Call me when you told your parents, or I don't – know – just call," Brittany stuttered through the words and Santana nodded her head.

"I will Britt. I promise I will call you after I told them." Brittany nodded and stepped out of the car. She didn't kiss Santana, she didn't hug her, but Santana knew she was just nervous for her. Brittany waved one last time as she pulled her bag over her shoulder, and Santana watched the blonde make her way inside. After the door closed behind Brittany, Santana took a deep breath and nodded to herself. She would do it right this time.

* * *

Santana reviewed her reflection in the mirror and swallowed harshly. She had on a black dress with a wide skirt. It was something that was completely _her,_ but also not really. It was the way she wanted her family to see her. The dress had little white flowers on it, and because it was a sleeveless dress, she had pulled a black vest over it. She was satisfied with her reflection. Her hair was falling over her shoulders in waves, and she had opted for little make-up.

She had called her grandmother earlier, and she was planning on going over for dinner after she had told her parents. It didn't matter what her parents would say, she would go and she would tell her grandmother later that evening. She knew she would have to, even though she felt sick to her stomach thinking about it. Only the thought of telling her grandmother scared her, because the woman was so good for her.

Santana took a deep breath and opened the door to her bedroom. It was show time, and she wasn't about to back down. She was Santana Lopez, and she could do this.

Her nerves got the best of her though, and she shakily made her way down the stairs and into the living room where both of her parents were sitting, taking a break from the long day they both had just had. "Mamá, Papá, hay algo de que tengo que hablarles." ( _Mom, Dad – there's something I need to talk to you about._ )

They both shifted their attention from what they were doing to Santana, "¿Qué es?" ( _What is it_?) Her father was a cold man, and Santana could only assume she had gotten that treat from him. She sat down on the only seat available – a single chair. She was glad that she didn't have to sit next to one of her parents.

"You both know Brittany right?" Santana felt her hands shake when she saw both her parents look at her suspiciously, and she squeezed them together tightly in her lap, looking from her mother to her father. They both nodded, a frown on their faces as they tried to understand what she was getting at with the question. "La he conocido desde hace mucho tiempo, y yo… yo…" ( _I've known her for a long time, and I-I…_ )her voice broke.

"Spit it out _,_ " her father said impatiently, and she took a deep breath. Somehow, she got the feeling they already _knew_ what she was going to say. But she couldn't back down now, so she closed her eyes and gathered her courage.

"I'm in love with her, she's my girlfriend," the words left her mouth fast; too fast. Her mother stared at her while her father shot up from his seat, anger evident in his posture and face. He took a step toward her and towered over her, and Santana could feel herself cower in her seat.

"¿Qué dijiste?" ( _What did you just say_?)

"Dije que estoy enamorada con Brittany – soy una lesbiana," ( _I said I'm in love with Brittany – I'm lesbian,_ ) her voice shook with her fear as her father growled, and he took another step toward her. He placed his hands on the sides of the chair and bended over, his face inches away from hers.

"¿Es un chiste esto, Santana? ¿Te parece que es chistoso, decirnos algo tan que sea obviamente una mentira?" ( _Is this some kind of a joke, Santana? Do you think it's funny, telling us something that's obviously a lie_?) It felt like a threat, but she wasn't about to back down. She leaned back in the chair and shook her head, her eyes burning and tears streaming down her face already. "Tú mientas." ( _You're lying._ )

"I'm not!" She wanted to get up off the chair, but with her father standing over her, she couldn't. She blinked and swallowed harshly as she turned her gaze toward her mother, who was just sitting there, her eyes wide and her mouth open. "Mamá, di algo," ( _Mom, say something,_ ) she pleaded with her mother to help her. The shake of her head was undeniable, and Santana felt a sob break through her throat.

"Su padre está correcto; no puedes mentir sobre algo como eso. Es un pecado amar a una chica cuando eres una chica, lo sabes." ( _Your father is right; you can't lie about something like that. It's a sin to love a girl when you're a girl, you know it.)_

Her world was falling apart and all she could do was sit there and let the words of her parents sink in. They both hated her now, and she felt another sob escape her mouth. "I'm not lying; I'm in love with Brittany and I'm a lesbian." She wasn't backing down now, no matter how much she wanted to. She had already promised Brittany to tell her parents and she wasn't about to break a promise.

"Váyase de mi casa, Santana. Lleve sus pertenencias y váyase." ( _Get out of my house, Santana. Take your stuff and get out,_ ) her father ordered, and he backed away, his trembling hands clenched at his sides and his breathing heavy. She stood, her legs weak but not enough to give out underneath her, and she stood her ground.

"Why?"

"Porque has cometido el pecado más grande," ( _Because you've just committed the biggest sin of all,_ ) her mother said, and Santana turned her attention to her mother.

Because of her attention to her mother, she didn't see her father move. He took hold her arm tightly, pain shooting through her arm as he pulled her toward the stairs. "Váyase de mi casa, puta. No vuelve nunca. Usted no es una hija mía." ( _Get out of my house, whore. Don't ever come back. You are no daughter of mine."_ )He pushed her, causing her to trip over the first step of the stairs. She caught herself and looked up as her father said those last words, "Take what you need, and _get out."_

Santana felt the tears run down her cheeks but she didn't pay attention to them. Her arm hurt, but it was _nothing_ compared to what her heart went through. She blinked the haze from her eyes and shuffled up the stairs. It hurt. It hurt so much to know her parents didn't love her for _her,_ but for the image she had made them believe was her.

She packed her bag with whatever was in her reach. Her vision blurred as new tears welled up in her eyes, and she moved around the room with the bag, throwing in clothes. She didn't bother looking what she took with her, as long as she had all she needed. Her chest hurt with suppressed tears, and when she threw her bag back on the bed, a sob broke through. She stared at the pictures, and picked up a picture Brittany had made of the two of them together. She had made it with her phone and Santana smiled through her tears. It was her favorite picture, because it had been a spur-of-the-moment thing.

She zipped up the bag, still crying, and made her way down the stairs again. She didn't know how long she could hold it together before breaking down. "Deje sus llaves. Todos." ( _Leave your keys. All of them._ ) The cold voice of her father broke through her thoughts, and she looked up. She blinked against the anger in his eyes, felt herself freeze in the middle of the living room.

"Daddy please," she breathed out in a whisper, but he kept staring at her, his hand outstretched. He was waiting for her to hand over her keys. She took a shaky breath as she took them out of her bag and placed them into his hand. He pulled it away, like he was afraid to touch her. It hurt, but she breathed through it as she turned around and opened the door. She looked back once more, but her parents had both left the living room already.

After a sob, she walked through the door and closed it behind her, the hurt in her heart only intensifying, but she powered through it as she began walking. She still had one person to tell, and she wouldn't back down – not even after what had just happened.

Santana didn't realize she was already in front of the door of her grandmother's house, after having been deep in thought, replaying the scene at home in her head over and over. She felt sick to her stomach; her head was pounding relentlessly, and her heart felt like it was breaking over and over again. But she knocked on the door and waited for her grandmother to open the door.

When the door opened, the older woman took in her disheveled and broken posture and wrapped her arms around her. Santana felt safe in her grandmother's arms, and a sob broke free. "Santana, ¿qué pasó?" ( _Santana, what happened_?) Santana shook her head; not knowing how she could speak while her throat was closed down. Her grandmother pulled her into the house and into the kitchen, and sat her down in one of the chairs.

"Abuelita, Mamá y Papá me echaron," ( _Grandma, Mom and Dad kicked me out,_ ) the words were carried by sobs, and Santana rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hand. She didn't know how she was going to tell her grandmother, expecting the same reaction from the older woman. She was religious, like her parents were, and they didn't accept her. Why would her grandmother?

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?" ( _Why would they do that? Can you tell me what happened_?) She asked with shock laced in her voice.

Santana looked up and saw the concerned expression on her grandmother's face. She knew she was concerned now, but what would happen when she told her? " _Abuelita,_ I told my parents… I told my parents that I love girls the way I'm supposed to love boys. They kicked me out." The sentence ended on a sob, and she closed her eyes.

The slap, she hadn't expected her grandmother to slap her. Her head shot to the left and her cheek burned. She lifted her hand to her cheek and opened her eyes to look at her grandmother. "¿Y pensaste que me acoja después de que me dijeras algo como eso?" ( _Why would you think I'd take you in after you tell me something like that_?)

" _Abuelita,_ please! It's not like I'm a different person, I'm still the same girl, I'm still your _nietita,_ " she pleaded, like she had never before done in her life. She looked up to her grandmother; she loved the woman so much. It hurt that the woman she looked up to rejected her. "Please, nothing changed!"

"Ha cambiado todo," ( _Everything's changed,_ ) her grandmother shook her head and pursed her lips together, "Debieras callarte, y…" ( _you should've just kept your mouth shut, and…_ )

"You'd rather have me keep this a secret and date _boys,_ instead of being myself?" Santana asked incredulously. "I'm the same I was this morning when I woke up, I can't change who I am!"

"Si no puedes cambiarte, vete de mi casa. No vuelvas hasta que des cuenta que equivocas. Vete, Santana." ( _If you can't change who you are, then get out of my house. You don't have to come back until you see that you're making a mistake. Get out, Santana.)_ Her grandmother turned around, and left Santana sitting at the kitchen table. She was alone, and as sobs broke out over her whole body, Santana let her head rest on her arms, the tears rolling steadily. "Vete de mi casa, Santana," ( _Get out of my house Santana,_ ) she heard her grandmother call out, and Santana stood to her feet. She hurt all over, emotional and physical. It was like she had been beaten up, and she couldn't move. But she had to, and she did. She picked up the bag, feeling the heavy weight but not caring. It was like the bag was there but also wasn't. The weight in her heart was bigger, and hurt much more.

She moved out of the house numbly, and for the first time that night she realized it was raining. She moved, without thinking, and began walking. She didn't know where to go; she didn't know what to do. Everything was breaking around her and it was all she could do not to break down in the middle of the street.

* * *

She stood in front of the door to a familiar house and hesitated. Could she show up like this? She knew Brittany was waiting for a call, but was it a good idea to show up on her doorstep instead of calling?

Before she could decide, though, the door opened and Susan Pierce stood in front of her. The look of surprise would've been funny if Santana wasn't numb. The tears had dried, though she was soaked to the skin and she was shaking from the cold. Just like her skin, her feelings were numb. "Santana?" Susan's voice made her lift up her head, and she could see the concern written all over the woman's face. Santana nodded her head, and Susan stepped aside. As Santana stepped into the warm house of her girlfriend, she could feel the comfort of the house settle over her. Susan stared at the bag on her shoulder, but didn't comment on it.

"Is Britt home?" Santana knew it was a stupid question, but she didn't know what else to say to the woman. Susan was a sweet person, and Santana was convinced she was the best mom anyone could ever ask for, but she just couldn't spill everything out to her.

Susan closed the door before turning around and nodding, "She's upstairs in her room." She pointed upward, and Santana took a deep breath and nodded. "Go on, I'll see you both when you get down and you can tell my why you have that bag-"

"My parents kicked me out, but don't worry – I-I can go somewhere else," Santana looked down at her feet. She didn't have a lot of money and she was sure her father had frozen her accounts.

"Are you crazy?" Susan asked incredulously, and Santana looked up and widened her eyes, "of course you're staying here. Don't even bother saying no. I don't think your parents would kick you out without reason, so we're going to have to talk about it later. But right now, you probably need to talk to Britt because I know she's been worried."

"Thank you," Santana smiled weakly at the woman in front of her, and made her way up the stairs. She felt nervous facing Brittany, and with her pounding head it was hard to keep strong.

She opened Brittany's door without knocking or calling out. Brittany was on her bed, her phone in hand and her eyes trained on the screen. When the door opened, she shot up from the bed and took Santana by surprise by jumping up and hugging her. "I thought something bad had happened when you didn't call!" Santana wrapped her arms around the blonde and buried her head against her collarbone.

"Oh God, Britt." Santana leaned against the dancer and felt her knees give out under her. She sank to the floor slowly, Brittany's arms supporting her. The blonde was surprised and confused. Santana knew she had to explain everything, but she couldn't get the words out. The sobs took over for her, and it was all Brittany needed to see. She moved to get comfortable on the floor, and pulled Santana in her arms while the brunette sobbed against her chest.

"I'm so sorry, honey." Brittany replied, holding back her own tears, and Santana shook in rage. She shook in rage at everyone. At her parents, her grandmother, Finn.

"It's not your fault, Britt-Britt," Santana said through her sobs, and she leaned back against her before taking a couple of deep breaths. "I told my parents and they kicked me out. They told me to get my stuff and get out."

Brittany sighed into her ear and kissed her cheek. Santana winced but didn't move away. She would _not_ push Brittany away. "I'm sorry you weren't ready."

Santana nodded, "Me too. I hate him for shouting it through the halls. I hate him, Britt." Santana wiped at her tears, but new ones just replaced the old ones and she gave up. "My parents kicked me out (…) he told me to get my stuff and (…) and get out," she pointed at the bag she had dropped when Brittany had hugged her, "my grandmother was the same."

Brittany sniffed, and for the first time Santana realized Brittany was crying, too, crying for her. Santana had promised herself she would be strong for Brittany, but she had broken it already. "I don't understand why people can be so cruel."

Santana turned around in Brittany's arms and wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde. Even though she felt bad, she tried to comfort her girlfriend the best she could. "It's going to be okay though. You're mom said I (…) I could stay here and I'll find a way (…) to get through it. _We're_ going to get through it."

After several minutes of just holding each other, they moved to lie on the bed, facing each other. Tear tracks ran down their cheeks, but they both smiled. "Who hit you?" Brittany asked suddenly.

Santana raised her hand to her cheek and placed it against it gently, "My grandmother. She was angry." More tears, more hurt. It hurt thinking back on telling her grandmother. "I thought… you know I look up to my grandmother..."

"Yeah," Brittany sighed as she wiped the tears from Santana's cheek, and she scooted closer. She wrapped one arm around the Latina's waist and pulled her close, hugging her tightly.

"She just kicked me out and (…) I don't know what to do anymore," her voice broke and another sob escaped, but she pushed everything down, "I feel so stupid."

Brittany shook her head, and pulled her head back to look Santana in the eye, "you're not stupid, Santana. You're brave and strong and you'll get through this. Maybe they'll come back and apologize, you know?"

"I don't think so," Santana shook her head, "but thanks. I love you Brittany."

"I love you too," Brittany smiled, "I'm so proud of you."

* * *

Waking up was one of the hardest things Santana had to do in the morning. It was hard most days, when she _hadn't_ cried her eyes out the night before. She had fallen into a fitful sleep. She still felt tired, but Brittany had held her through the night and it had helped a lot.

She could barely open her eyes. Her head was pounding. She knew without having to look in the mirror that dark shadows were under her eyes, and she could feel the dried up tear streaks on her cheeks. She was going to need a lot of make-up to cover it up. "Hey, are you going to school today?"

Santana opened her eyes and looked up. Brittany was standing next to the bed, still in her pajamas but restless. Santana hadn't even heard the alarm going off. She nodded her head, "Yeah, I'm not going to let this rule my life."

She sat up as Brittany smiled her megawatt smile, and she smiled back weakly. She stood up from the bed and shivered in the cold air. She still had on her dress, but she didn't care if it was ruined. "You're so brave, Santana." Brittany took a step closer and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, hugging her to her chest tightly. Santana returned the hug and smiled, knowing she had Brittany by her side really did make her feel better.

"Okay, let's get ready," Santana suggested, and when Brittany nodded both girls moved to get ready. They dressed and brushed their teeth together in silence, and while Santana was putting on her make-up, Brittany went ahead downstairs to eat some breakfast.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Brittany asked her, and Santana shook her head and looked down at her feet.

She took a deep breath, "I'm not hungry," she replied softly. She could feel Brittany's stare, and she looked up to see the blonde look at her in concern. "What?"

"Santana, you have to eat," Brittany said, but when Santana opened her mouth to protest, she stopped her by holding up her hand, "Please, you have to take care of yourself."

"Okay,'' Santana relented. Brittany smiled at her and took her hand, squeezing tightly as they made their way down the stairs.

When Santana got downstairs, Susan was already up and placed a bowl of cereal on the table for Santana, "Eat something, and tell me what happened last night?"

Santana sat down at the table and took a spoon of cereal in her mouth. She didn't know how much she could tell Susan since she didn't know what the woman knew about her relationship with Brittany. So she shifted her gaze to Brittany, who seemed to get the question in her eyes and nodded. "She told her parents about us last night – we're dating," Brittany took another spoonful of cereal as her mother processed the information.

"And they kicked you out because of that," She was looking at Santana, and the girl simply nodded. She couldn't say a word, and she couldn't get another bite of food in; her throat was tight and her eyes burned. She stared down at her hands when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "It's hard coming out. Give them some time to come around to the idea, Santana."

"Thank you, Susan." Santana wasn't so sure they would but she wasn't about to tell Brittany's mom that. She pushed the bowl of cereal away. She wanted to get this day over with already; what she really wanted was to sleep through the weekend. Thank goodness it was Friday. "We should go, Britt," Santana said as she stood from her seat. Brittany stood too, a worried look in her eyes. Santana smiled, and got one back in response.

"See you later, Mom," Brittany kissed her mother on the cheek and walked out of the kitchen, and Santana smiled at Susan and followed her girlfriend out of the house. Brittany opened the door for her, and it made Santana giggle at the blonde's actions.

Santana stopped in her tracks "Um… Britt, I don't have my car."

At that moment, Susan walked out of the house and held out a set of keys, "I need the car back at four. Britt," Brittany took the keys and nodded before she skipped toward the car.

"Thanks again, Susan," Santana smiled at the older blonde, and she followed Brittany to the car. It was a small, old car, but the girls didn't mind. Santana let Brittany drive. The way she was feeling now she knew she couldn't drive. "You're amazing, you know that?" The words escaped her and she smiled sheepishly. She wasn't one for talk like that.

"I know," Brittany grinned as Santana rolled her eyes. The rest of the way to the school was driven in silence. Her mind went back to the night before and her eyes burned with unshed tears. "Santana, what's wrong?"

"I'm just," she paused, thinking of a way to reply, "I was thinking about last night and what's going to happen today," she told the blonde, and she turned her head to look at her. Brittany took a deep breath before glancing over quickly.

"I think today is going to be just fine," she tried to reassure Santana, but it wasn't working. She felt the shivers of panic run over her skin, making it feel like something was crawling over it.

"Hey Britt," Santana turned her head toward the blonde after she had parked, "I think I don't want the glee kids to know about my parents."

"Why not?" Brittany raised an eyebrow and leaned her head to one side, and Santana looked down at her hands. They were in her lap, squeezed together to try to stop the shaking, but it wasn't working.

"Because I don't want them to pity me," she mumbled the words just barely loud enough for Brittany to hear. Brittany took her hands in her own, and Santana looked up. She could see the understanding there, but she expected Brittany would try to get her to see otherwise too. "I just want to get through the day normally."

"I know, honey, but they have to know. It's not like you can hide it forever."

"What do you think I should do? Do you think I should just tell them?" she asked, though the thought of telling alone made her heart start to pound in her chest. She looked up at the blonde and could see the understanding shining in her eyes.

"You know I think you should just tell them," Brittany replied, "what use is it to wait?" Santana frowned as she thought about it. The pounding in her chest didn't stop, but she knew she could tell them. "They'll still accept you."

"But…" Santana's voice faded as she let Brittany's words sink in. The glee club already knew she was gay. It wouldn't change anything if she told them what happened the night before. She shivered, and a moment later she felt Brittany's hand take hers.

"You're not alone, Santana."

Santana nodded her head. "Will you back me up, though?" she asked, and Brittany nodded. Relief spread through her body. She didn't want to do it alone.

"I'm going to be there every step of the way Santana, whether you like it or not," she said with a smile, and her eyes shone with sincerity.

"Thanks, I'll tell them what happened."

* * *

Santana leaned against her locker, waiting for Brittany to get out of class. She had been having a crappy day, with a lot of people staring at her still. She tried to ignore them, but somewhere along the way she had begun snapping and bitching to everyone who had the guts to stare at her.

Brittany had helped though, coming to get her from her classes and kissing her on the cheek to cheer her up. She had been trying to get her to laugh again, joking around until Santana cracked a smile. Santana loved her for it.

The bell rang, and Santana felt a lazy smile slip on her face as she thought of glee. She had been working on a speech all day, wanting to let Finn know what she thought of him without being too harsh, and wanting everyone to know what had happened when she had told her family.

She could see Brittany hurry out of one of the classrooms, followed by her classmates, and Santana grinned. She watched as Brittany made her way to their lockers, and when the blonde saw her, she held out her hand. Santana did the same, and when Brittany took the hand offered, she didn't stop moving. But Santana had other ideas. She pulled Brittany back and against her body. She just wanted to kiss her girlfriend.

Their lips met in a soft kiss, and even though Santana had wanted to do so much more, she kept it simple and gentle. She loved the feel of the blonde's lips on hers, and as her free arm wrapped around Brittany's neck she moved her head a little, wanting more of the feeling. Brittany pulled back first, "Everyone can see, Santana," she mumbled softly.

Santana took a deep breath and shrugged. "I wasn't ready, but now that I don't have a choice, to hell with them."

Brittany smiled at her for a split second, before she looked down, "have you thought of a way to tell the glee clubs yet?"

"I did. You'll see in a moment," Santana replied with a smile, and then she softly pulled at the hand she was still holding. "Let's go, okay?" Brittany nodded and took a deep breath, and the girls walked toward the choir room without letting go of their hands.

They arrived last, and Santana looked around the room as the glee clubs were mingling and laughing. Her heart felt like it was being squeezed in her chest when she saw Brittany smile. She smiled weakly, but the smile faded sooner than she thought when her mind caught up. When she thought of her parents, she could feel her hands beginning to shake and her eyes to burn. "There you are, the girls have something planned for you, Santana."

"Can I talk first though, Mr. Schue?" Santana watched as Mr. Schuester nodded and she weakly smiled. She released Brittany's hand and gestured for her to sit down

"Are you going to yell at them, Santana?" Santana smiled and shook her head.

"First of I'd like to thank Finn for ruining my life," she started, the uncomfortable silence ringing though the classroom. Everyone stared from Santana to Finn, who looked confused.

"Wait, what did _I_ do?"

"What did you do?" Santana laughed hollowly, "you outed me in front of the entire school."

"Santana…"

"I just…" She shifted her gaze to Brittany, taking strength from her girlfriend. "Right before the mash-up Mrs. Sylvester called me to her office, and she showed me some campaign of Reggie 'the sauce' Salazar."

"What did it say?" Mike asked, and Santana turned her head and stared at him.

"The campaign shows me on top of the pyramid, and says something about why Sue has a lesbian cheerleader on her team." Santana blinked when she felt her eyes start to burn. She could feel the tears build up at the thought of the campaign video.

"But – I never thought y-"

Santana shook her head and interrupted Finn, "You didn't think, period. I had to tell my parents last night. They kicked me out because they," she paused and swallowed harshly when she saw flashes of last night in her head, "they didn't accept me. My grandmother didn't either, so I lost my family." She closed her eyes against the burn in them. A tear escaped, and she wiped it away quickly.

"So you got kicked out?" Puck asked from his seat at the back, and she turned around slowly and stared at Puckerman. She nodded, but to her surprise she felt a tear slip out. "That sucks. Where are you going to stay?"

Brittany glanced at Santana before answering Puck, "She's staying with me."

"Okay, so Rachel and the girls have one last song to perform, and then I'm ending this session." Mr. Schuester gestured for the girls to stand up and all of them did. Even Brittany stood with the girls in front of the boys, winking at Santana when she saw the surprised look on her face.

"This one's for you, Santana," Rachel said, and gestured toward the band to start playing. When they did, Santana grinned, hearing what song it was right away. 'I Kissed A Girl' sounded through the choir room and Rachel did a great job singing it.

Halfway through the song Brittany pulled Santana out of her seat and the two girls began dancing. Santana sang along with Rachel, and even though she didn't want all attention on her, she didn't mind. She knew she still had a long way to go, but she wouldn't be alone.


End file.
